


In Another Lifetime

by Team_Free_Adam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Lucifer, Samifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Free_Adam/pseuds/Team_Free_Adam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 15 year old Sam Winchester is reaped for the Hunger Games, he is sure his life is over. He has no training, comes from the poorest district in Panem and all the odds are stacked against him. However when he meets the District 4 tribute with the incredibly blue eyes and somewhat creepy determination to help him, Sam realises he may not be as alone as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea that I just haven't been able to get out of my head, Samifer has quickly taken over my life and yeah.. we'll see what happens.
> 
> I have a basic idea for where I want this to go, and I'm pretty sure it's going to be a long one so lets hope I manage to actually finish it this time :P
> 
> Anyhow, hope you enjoy!

"And our male tribute is.. SAM WINCHESTER!"

Sam would be lying if he said that he wasn't scared the second he heard his name.

He was petrified.

It was as if his body lost all ability to move and his brain forgot how to think all at once, and then suddenly everything exploded.

The mutterings of the boys his age stood around him grew far too loud, the way they seemed to move away was far too quick, the way the escort was calling his name again, seeming to be filling his head and making it impossible to think of anything other than _I'm going to die._

But he knew he couldn't afford to react, he couldn't afford to stand there and look scared until the peacekeepers got frustrated and hauled him on the stage instead. He would be watched from now, he was a tribute from now, and he had to move before his chance of getting any sponsors were gone. He unconsciously began to move through the crowd, or maybe _too_ consciously. He could hear too much, his senses seemed to be on overload and he was sure his breathing was coming too fast. But that didn't matter.

The Capitol was watching.

He had to decide now what he was going to do. He couldn't look weak but he also couldn't look too prepared - the other tributes would see this. They would be assessing him, looking for any sort of weakness, and if he seemed too confident or too weak they would target him. His racing mind knew that he couldn't afford to be targeted.

All this ran through his head in seconds and he had reached the stage far too quickly, the escort beaming at him and ushering him to stand beside the female tribute. Her name was Becky, but if he was being honest, Sam just didn't care about her at that moment.

He vaguely recalled his hand being held up, forcing a smile, unenthusiastic clapping, and then being pulled away.. for his goodbyes.

He hadn't thought about Dean yet, but as he sat alone waiting he could barely drag his thoughts away from his brother.

His brother who had raised him since their mother had died, their house had burnt and they'd been left practically homeless. His brother who made he would eat even if that meant going without food himself. His brother who would walk him to school every morning, and made sure that even after he had started working at the mines last year they would find time to spend together. His brother who had swore that morning that everything was going to be okay. His brother who had just barged in the room with an absolutely murderous look on his face.

"Dean -" Sam started, but Dean had taken hold of his shoulders, gripping tightly as if that would stop them from taking Sam away.

"Listen to me." Dean shook him slightly, "Sam, are you listening to me?!" Sam nodded dumbly, staring up at his brother, "We've only got a few minutes so you've gotta listen, okay? You can do this alright, when you train you find yourself a weapon that works, and _you make something work_ , Sammy. You listen to your mentor and you get a strategy worked out for sponsors, use your goddamn puppy dog eyes if you have to but you make them like you. You can do that."

Sam shook his head, feeling numb inside. He needed to say goodbye, but how could he?

"Dean- I can't.. they're going to be so much better trained and prepared and- I just can't, I can't, I'm not going to-" Panic was beginning to rise up in his chest, he's going to die and he had minutes to say goodbye to Dean. He needed to say something but Dean was too busy trying to give him advice.  

"Shut the hell up, you hear me?" Dean's voice was shaky and Sam could see tears in his brothers eyes, and feel them pricking at his own. "You can survive Sam, you know you can. Those brutes aren't going to care about anything but the killing, so all you've gotta do is survive, alright?"

Sam nodded shakily, everything but the thought of losing Dean blurring. The sound of footsteps made them both jump, and Dean pulled Sam into a hug, both of them gripping to each other like their lives depended on it.

Dean held him close to his chest, "This isn't goodbye Sammy, you gotta believe that kid, okay.. s'not goodbye to dad or to me or anyone. You'll get back here okay, you will, Sammy, you will."

Sam couldn't speak, he couldn't bare the thought of leaving -  he couldn't leave Dean. He wanted to stay there in Dean's arms forever and not have to worry about the games or anything else.

The door opened and Dean pulled back slipping something over Sam's neck "Your token," His brother said and lowered his voice, "Love ya, kid."

"I love you too, Dean" Sam felt like he was five rather than fifteen, but he couldn't bring himself to care when he was about lose everything.

The peacekeeper at the door grunted, "Time's up," and Dean gave his shoulder one last squeeze before turning and walking away. When he reached the huge door he turned back momentarily and gave Sam one last grin, "See you soon, Sammy."

And then he was gone.

Sam didn't cry. He pulled the amulet from around his neck, recognizing it as the one he had given Dean years ago when they had so little and were living in an old friends already tiny house. Dean had worn it every day since.

He almost cried when he realised, but his father walked in first and Sam put on a brave face.

He didn't remember much of his Dad's visit, he was feeling numb and it mostly consisted of "Do this, do that.." and "yes sir's."

Of course he felt sad, but his mind was still mainly focused on Dean.

After his father left, Sam expected to be left alone. He had a few friends at school, but no one was actually that close to him, not close enough to need a goodbye.

He'd settled in one of the large chairs, foot tapping nervously against the floor and one hand playing with his hair, the other with the amulet around his neck. He wasn't exactly sure how long he would be expected to wait, it had never concerned him before, but now each second felt like an hour.

That was until the door opened again.

Sam looked up expecting it to be a peacekeeper, but instead finding a boy only a few years older than him, with dark, messy hair and ridiculously blue eyes for someone from district 12.

"Sam." Castiel said quietly, looking at the younger boy. He didn't seem like he was trying to look pitiful, which Sam was grateful for, but there was something about Castiel that reminded Sam about the severity of the situation.

"Hey, Cas.. you gonna watch out for Dean for me?"

"Of course."

Sam smiled at that, Cas and Dean had been close for a while now. Castiel was a year younger than Dean, but they had met in school and became fast and close friends. He'd slotted into their life perfectly, trying to avoid his home and family, instead spending more time with them in their own home. Cas was kind, and loyal, and completely devoted to Dean. Sam was grateful that Dean would have someone with him when he.. when the inevitable happened.

"I just wanted to apologise. You don't deserve this, Sam."

Sam smiled gratefully, "Does anyone? Just.. watch out for him okay?" He asked, and Castiel nodded with a small smile.

"I will. I swear."

The door opened and Castiel smiled, "I'll expect to see back soon, Sam."

All he could do was smile and try to hide the thought of _no, you won't_ from showing on his face.

The door closed behind Castiel and for the first time in his life, Sam felt truly alone.

* * *

 


	2. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets his mentor, watches the reapings and does NOT cry himself to sleep.

Sam and Becky had been quickly ushered on to the train by the escort, and shown around with great enthusiasm.

Sam was just tired.

He had smiled and laughed where appropriate, but it was without emotion.

Becky was trying to be friendly with the escort, but Sam could tell that she too just wanted to be alone.

When the tour was finally over, the escort led them into the main area of the train. There was a large table in the middle with more food on it than Sam had ever seen in his life, and four chairs seated around it. The escort gestured for them to sit and Sam and Becky shared a look before doing so. She then hurried out of the room, and Sam frowned as he heard shouting and could only sit and wait awkwardly with Becky until she returned.

"Sorry about that." She apologised as she entered the room again, she glanced towards the door and sighed before turning back to them and taking one of the empty seats. "I was just letting your mentor know that-"

"That I have my next load o' dead kids. Right 'Cia?"

She huffed and folded her arms, "My name is _Alicia_ , Bobby. And don't be so rude! This is Sam Winchester and Becky Rosen, this year's tributes."

Sam frowned at the 'dead kids' but then smiled, at least he knew one person who wasn't going to pretend that he was going to make it out of the games.

"Nice to meet ya." Bobby said, nodding at the two of them and sitting, taking a drink from the bottle in his hand.

"You too." Becky said quietly, and Sam didn't reply.

Bobby looked at the both of them intently, and Sam felt suddenly shy under his gaze.

"So," Bobby said, leaning back in his chair, "I'm meant to get ya out of there, you two got any skills that might come in handy?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought." The mentor said and took another drink from his bottle.

Sam frowned.

"Aren't you supposed to help us?" Sure he knew he had no chance at getting out, but the fact that his mentor was simply sitting acting like he didn't care just annoyed Sam.

"Sure I am," Bobby replied easily, "And I'm gonna, but I ain't gonna get anywhere if you two don't have any idea of your own skills. There'll be somethin' if ya think."

He raised an eyebrow and Sam chewed his lip.

"I can run, I guess?" Becky spoke up quietly, "I mean, it isn't much goo but me and my friends used to run sometimes. I'm pretty fast."

She didn't seem very confident, but Sam couldn't say anything when she'd actually managed to think of something.

Bobby smiled, "Don't put yourself down, kid, running's something that'll come in handy." He said then looked expectantly at Sam.

Sam sighed, "There's nothing okay? My only skill is pretending I'm full to stop my brother from worrying and trying to get him to actually eat rather than give it to me. My only advantage is that if I end up starving to death, it won't be anything new."

There was silence again. Becky and Alicia were staring at Sam in shock, and Bobby was just staring.

Then suddenly he started laughing.

It was Sam's turn to be shocked as Bobby sat laughing, his head thrown back.

He turned to Alicia, "I like him." He declared and turned back to Sam. "So yer used to starving and that ain't no biggie? Kid, that's one of the best skills you could have in there. Well fed kids are gonna be moaning and groaning and starving to death a lot quicker than you are. Sounds ridiculous but that's a skill yer gonna have to use."

Sam stared in confusion for a minute before he grinned back at their mentor.

He liked Bobby too.

* * *

 

Later that evening, they had all sat down to watch the other districts reaping's.

Moving to the more 'living room' area of the train, Becky and Alicia were sat on a sofa, with Sam and Bobby on another.

Sam was nervous he was now going to have to watch and see the kids that he was expected to kill, and the ones who would eventually kill him.

Bobby turned on the TV and district one's reaping started.

They started with the girls and the escort barely had time to announce the girls before a voice from the crowd shouted, "I volunteer!"

Sam watched curiously as a slim attractive girl walked confidently up to the stage, she spoke happily to the escort, stating her name as Bela Talbot and saying she "couldn't wait for the games to start."

"Career." Bobby grunted from the side of him, "You two know what that means?"

Both Sam and Becky nodded.

Careers were tributes from District 1, 2 and sometimes 4 who trained for the games their whole lives and then volunteered at age 18. They were skilled, vicious and they usually got all the sponsors and usually won.

The male tribute was another volunteer and another Career. He looked a lot older than 18 to Sam, and he felt sick at the way he smirked and stared into the camera as he announced his name. Zachariah.

Sam already hated him.

District two were another pair of volunteers, Abaddon and Alistair, both seemed deadly and Sam hated the sound of Alistair's voice. He seemed like he tortured animals for fun.

Bobby made a similar comment just after Sam had the thought, and Sam realised he really, really liked his mentor.

District 3 had two younger tributes, the girl was around Sam's age and the boy looked to be only 12 or 13. Sam felt awful at the cry of "Kevin!" that rang out and the camera went to an older women who was obviously the boy's mother. She was being held back by peacekeepers as her son stood on stage with what looked to be tears in his eyes. Sam felt bad for the kid.

Four's female was a volunteer, a dark haired girl called Ruby who had a smirk that made Sam suspicious of her her.

The male was reaped, his name was Lucifer Morningstar and Sam nearly felt his heart stop when he saw him. He was tall, with light hair and bright blue eyes that Sam couldn't stop staring at when the camera zoomed in. He acted calm on the stage, too calm, and Sam couldn't tell if he was just very good at acting or really didn't care that he had been reaped.

The video moved on to District five, but Sam couldn't get Lucifer Morningstar out of his head.

The rest of the reaping flew by and Sam's attention was caught by a few of the tributes.

Anna Milton from five with her hair so red it looked like something from the Capitol, her twelve year old fellow tribute Samandriel who looked to be about 10, suspicious looking Crowley from seven, Charlie from nine who looked like she wanted to cry but instead talked to the escort at a ridiculously fast speed for about 5 minutes until the escort had to ask her to be quiet, ruthless looking Gordon from ten and his sly looking partner Meg.

Then it was their turn.

Sam was grateful that he looked at neutral as he had tried to be. He didn't look scared or like a threat - only like just another tribute.

Bobby switched off the television as the anthem began to play and turned to Sam and Becky.

"Thoughts?"

Sam had thoughts, he had too many thoughts.

"The careers look bad this time. One and two and maybe four?"

Bobby nodded, "Right. The girl from four, definitely a career. The boy? Not so sure, you better keep an eye on that one. I can usually read 'em well, and I ain't sure."

Sam nodded and found himself hoping that Lucifer wasn't a career, but he wasn't sure why.

"Alrigh' you two can get yerselves off to bed now, busy day tomorrow with the parade. Yer gonna need yer rest."

They left quietly, and simply nodded to each other before Becky entered her room, and Sam entered his.

* * *

 

He didn't sleep well that night.

He had always over thought about things as a child, but now with so many things to think about he was sure he was going to drive himself insane.

Dean was one of his main concerns - how was he? Was he holding it together? Was their Dad? Was Cas with them?

Sam knew Dean depended on him as much as Sam depended on Dean, and he was worried about what his brother was going to do during the games, and after. Sam knew he couldn't get home to them, but he wished to God he could help make it so that he hurt Dean less. Dean and him, they were all they had for a long time, and their father tried but he couldn't understand a lot of things and didn't care a lot of the time. Dean was his everything, and Sam knew he would drive himself mad if Dean was the one going into the games, so he couldn't bare to think of how Dean was doing.

He tried to turn his thoughts to something else, to anything else, but when his brain decided that analysing Lucifer Morningstar would be a good idea Sam was not happy.

There was something about him that intrigued Sam, something that screamed danger and caution and mystery. Something in those blue eyes that was challenging everything and analysing everything and knowing everything.

Sam rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his side, he sounded like a teenage girl with a crush.

But Sam knew that the Captiol would love him, with his hair and eyes and stupid face. He wouldn't have to worry about sponsors.

Sam sighed. He needed sleep.

So he curled into a ball and squeezed his eyes shut, and he didn't think about his brother, and he didn't cry.

He drifted into unconsciousness with a damp face and heavy heart.


	3. Parade

Getting made up for the parade was one of the worst things Sam had ever been through.

Maybe he was being dramatic, there had been more obviously dreadful things in his life, but being washed and shaved and poked and prodded for 4 hours was not his idea of fun.

His prep team tried to get him to join in on their conversation but Sam wasn't sure he had enough patience to listen and try to ignore each insult towards the Districts that came out of their mouths each time they opened. He couldn't bring himself to care whether they were intentional or not - they were still insulting his home and the homes of other people that Sam may have never met, but still strangely felt defensive of.

Instead he stayed still and moved when the told him to move and ignored the four who were inflicting the torture.

When they had finally finished Sam was ushered to a room to meet his stylist. He was shocked when she walked in. Her hair was a normal dark brown colour, it was in between wavy and curly and fell just below her shoulders, her clothes were dark in contrast to the usual Capitol wear, black jeans and a patterned black and white t-shirt, and she was only wearing a small amount of natural looking makeup. 

When she saw him she grinned and Sam smiled back wearily. She seemed happy, far too happy, and Sam hated dealing with happy people when he was not happy in the slightest.

"Sam! Hey, I'm Pamela." She was still grinning as she walked forward and stood in front of him. He smiled again and opened his mouth to reply but she interrupted him. 

By squeezing his cheek. 

"Well aren't you adorable!" She exclaimed and Sam could only sit with his mouth slightly open in shock. Dean was the only person to have ever done that to him, and it had always been a joke. A joke that annoyed Sam - and he felt comfortable with Dean.

"Uh.."

"Don't worry, hun, we'll get you sorted in no time. You'll be rolling in sponsors by the time I'm done with you!"

* * *

 

Sam was not happy. He was the complete opposite of happy. He was ready to explode with anger.

It took an hour before Pamela said he was done, and Sam was pretty sure that he was nowhere near ready.

He was wearing a coal miners outfit, as per usual for District 12, but Pamela hadn't zipped it all the way up, she'd stopped and tied the arms of the outfit around his waist, leaving his top half completely naked. Then she had pushed it down at one side "show him off." He had high black boots on and a helmet balanced on his head. His hair was left messy and black makeup was put on his face a body to look like coal. He also had _actual_ makeup on. As in eye makeup and foundation and stuff that only the richer girls in District 12 wore. It was awful.

Him and Pamela had then gone down to meet Becky, her stylist, Bobby and Alicia in the area with the chariots. When Sam saw Becky's outfit, he felt grateful that he was only shirtless.

She was wearing an extremely tight pair of matching shorts and shirt, they were leather, black and so short that they showed her stomach and practically all of her legs. She had similar but more feminine boots on to Sam, but they came a lot higher than his. Becky's stopped just under her knee whereas Sam's stopped halfway up his shins. Her face was heavily made up, she had so much eye makeup on that Sam wondered if her stylist had _meant_ for there to be so much, her lips were a dark red colour and she looked a lot older than 16. 

She was scowling as they walked up to the group and when Alicia made a remark of how 'gorgeous' she looked, Becky's scowl deepened.

"I look like a prostitute. " She snapped back, and Sam liked Becky from the little time they'd spent together so far, but he couldn't help but mentally agree.  

Alicia seemed annoyed at the comment and sighed, "Well, I have to disagree. Anyways, you have a while until the parade begins, how about you go make some friends, hmm?" 

Sam sighed, that meant 'go away while the grown ups talk' but he nodded anyways. 

Making friends.

Making allies.

Actually meeting the people who he was going to have to kill and who wanted to kill him.

Great.

He looked around the room and noticed how most people were already stood in groups. The two young boys from Three and Five were stood together and Sam had to look away because they looked so young and so innocent and how did they deserve to die? The tall boy that Sam recognized as Gordon from District 10 was stood alone with a scowl on his face, he looked murderous already and Sam made a mental note to be weary of him, he already didn't want Gordon as an enemy, and he hadn't even seen him training yet. The four career tributes from One and Two were also stood in a group, whispering together and looking around at each tribute. Sam was suprised to not see the pair from Four with them.

That was until he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the girl stood behind him, a half grin half smirk on her face.

"Heya Sammy!" She said, as if her and Sam had been friends for years.

"Sam." He replied back, in a slight panic at the sudden and kind of enthusiastic greeting. "It's Sam."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, an amused look on her face.

Sam let out an awkward laugh to break the tension, "It's uh.. Ruby, right?"

She seemed pleased that he had remembered her name and Sam felt even more awkward, what did she want?

She was older than him, but smaller. Sam guessed she was about 17 or 18, as she had volunteered, but she was one of the smallest in the room other than Kevin and Samandriel. He himself wasn't exactly tall, Dean had always said that he'd reach his growth spurt at about 17, as that had been when Dean reached his, but Sam would never find out now. He would be stuck at 5 foot 7 until he inevitably died in the games, not that being small for the rest of his short life was what he was particularly worried about. Ruby was a few inches shorter than him, but for some reason Sam felt slightly intimidated by her.

Or more than slightly.

He thought it was the smirk, or the way she seemed so confident and sure as she talked to him, or maybe Sam was just becoming too suspicious and cautious of everybody?

Either way, he wasn't going to relax until he was safely in the tribute's centre and in a bed that night.

"That's right." She said, "And you're Sam Winchester." Sam didn't know what to say to that, it was a statement not a question, so he just nodded.

"No one knows about you."

Sam frowned, what the hell did that mean?

"Uh, well, we've only just got here?"

"That's not what I meant." She replied bluntly.

She stood looking up at him, and Sam wanted to run. She was staring at him suspiciously, as if she was sure he was keeping some secret and she was determined to find out by simply looking at him. Her intense gaze made Sam feel uncomfortable, and she seemed interested in him. Sam had tried to stop any of the tributes from being interested in him, especially any of those from the career districts. It had worked well, then.

"I, uhm -"

Sam didn't know what to say and Ruby smirked at him again.

She looked as if she was about speak again when a voice that came from behind Sam interrupted her.

"Not wasting time are we, Ruby?"

She looked up behind Sam's shoulder and scowled at the newcomer.

Sam turned and _he_ was standing there.

He was shirtless, like Sam, but rather than the trousers that Sam was so grateful to be wearing, he was wearing shorts and a rope was wrapped around his legs and over his chest. His stylist had obviously decided that the rope looked like a net but Sam thought it looked like an excuse to have him in as little clothes as possible. What was it with this years stylists and half-nakedness? Even Ruby, who was wearing a dress with rope draped over it, was still showing off most of her legs and arms.

It made Sam feel sick, like they were more pieces of meat rather than actual people.

He ignored Sam, and looked at Ruby with an eyebrow raised. Sam sidestepped so that he wasn't stood in the middle of them and Lucifer moved closer to Ruby.

"Alastair is looking a little impatient, we wouldn't want to keep him waiting would we?" He asked quietly and Sam couldn't tell if it was a threat or not.

Ruby scowled momentarily then smiled, it seemed fake and Sam had no idea what was happening.

 "No, of course not. I'll see you later, Sammy."

She smiled at him and, without waiting for a reply, turned and started walking back towards the careers.

"You shouldn't talk to her."

Sam frowned and looked up, Lucifer was watching the group of Careers but turned back to face him as Sam let out a confused, "What?"

Lucifer stared at him and Sam had to hold back a gasp as their eyes locked. They were extremely blue and reminded Sam of Castiel's, except they were brighter and more intense and seemed to be picking Sam apart. He began to feel uncomfortable as Lucifer stared at him curiously.

"They're recruiting." He said finally, turning his gaze towards the group of careers again for a second before settling it on Sam again, "She's interested in you, and she isn't the only one of them who is."

Sam would be lying if he said that Lucifer's words didn't send a rush of fear through him, and he couldn't help but gulp. He looked towards the Careers and they seemed to be plotting still, Ruby caught his eye and winked and Sam turned back to Lucifer with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Are you?" Sam asked, without actually knowing what he was asking.

"Am I what?" Lucifer replied, "Am I recruiting for them?" He smiled in a way that Sam could only describe as dangerous. 

Sam didn't reply.

"No, I'm not. Although I'm not completely sure that's what you were asking, Sam."

_She's interested in you._

"What?! No, no.. I didn't mean-"

Sam froze when he noticed that Lucifer was smirking and frowned at the older boy, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I don't appreciate being teased." He said, panicking at the fact that Lucifer was still smirking and it was making Sam feel slightly nervous and now was not the time to be going through a gay panic.

"My apologies then, Sam." Lucifer said softly, then added, "Although you seemed very defensive for someone who didn't mean that."

Sam scowled, and Lucifer laughed. It was soft and gentle and seemed to transform his whole face and did he really have to start crushing on someone _now?_

There was an announcement telling the tributes there were two minutes remaining until the parade began and Sam swore Lucifer looked towards District Four's chariot with a sigh.

"I'll see you later then, Sam." Lucifer said. "Enjoy the Parade."

Was that sarcasm? "Uh, yeah, you too."

Lucifer smiled down at him then turned to walk to his chariot. He paused after a second and turned back.

"The answer was yes, by the way. You interest me, Sam. I'm just not sure why yet." He stared for another second then walked away.

Sam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He headed to the last chariot in the line with District 12 on it, and was met by Becky.

"What did the District Four tributes want?" She asked.

Sam shrugged. "Honestly? I have no idea."

* * *

The Parade went as horribly as Sam thought it would.

He hadn't know what to do and the thousands of Capitol citizens screaming and cheering and throwing things towards them had only made him more nervous. He had smiled and waved a few times but was pretty sure he looked as nervous as he felt. Becky seemed the same, and although she had waved a lot more than him Sam heard his name shouted a lot more than hers.

He hadn't caught a glimpse of Lucifer until they were all listening to President Snow welcome them all to the Capitol and when he had, he discovered that Lucifer was staring at him. Again.

It made Sam nervous, but also intrigued by Lucifer.

He thought of Lucifer a lot that night.

Bobby had questioned him on what Ruby and her partner had wanted, and Sam had explained what happened. Bobby had narrowed his eyes at that, and warned Sam to be careful and suspicious of Lucifer, then sent him off to bed and said they'd talk again in the morning.

Sam thought of Lucifer and Ruby and the Careers and Kevin and Samandriel and Becky and Charlie.

He then thought of Dean and his father and District Twelve and home.

He cried again, and again grew angry at himself for crying like a little kid.

But maybe he was just a little kid. And maybe he did just want to go home.

Could anyone blame him for crying?

Sam wasn't sure, and he fell asleep with that thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've discovered that writing Lucifer is difficult. I can't tell if he's in character or not, because he has to still be Lucifer, but it's a Lucifer that is 18, human, and in a completely different situation. Sigh.


	4. Training - Day 1, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer talk.

Sam dreamed of home that night, and woke with a shock as someone knocked heavily on his door. Remembering where he was he sighed and shouted, "I'm up, I'm up, give me a minute." 

He climbed slowly out of bed and went to his wardrobe, picking out the outfit he'd been instructed to wear for training.

Training, the thing Sam had been most dreading other than the actual games themselves.

 He thought back to the previous night as he began to get dressed. There had been some obvious alliances forming - the two twelve year olds, who Sam couldn't help but think would be the first two to die, the careers from one and two were definitely an alliance and Sam was pretty sure Ruby was one too, he just didn't know where Lucifer stood. He had told Ruby to get back to the group and that he hoped she wasn't 'wasting time,' which made it seem like he was with them, but then had also warned Sam to stay away from them. Which Sam was perfectly happy to do. 

He knew what happened when you allied with the careers, you slept with one eye open, murdered most of the other tributes and then the rest of the careers start slaughtering each other. And you.

He would much rather stick by himself and get killed by some random tribute than be stabbed in the back by a supposed 'friend.'

That was before he met Lucifer Morningstar and his stupid blue eyes and stupid smirk and Sam had to shake his head because now was not the time to be crushing over one of the tributes who was going to be trying to kill him in a week. 

Sam sighed and tried to flatten his hair, sighing again when it didn't work and walking out to the main room.

Becky was already sat at the table with Alicia and Bobby, so he walked over quickly and sat down.

"Good morning Sam!" Alicia said happily, and handed him a plate, "Help yourself." 

Sam looked at the table In shock, he didn't know what half the food even was, so looked at what Becky was eating and took some of the same.

"So," Bobby said, "I saw ya talking to the district four tributes at the parade last night. What did they want?" 

"Uh, I don't really know." Sam said, playing with his food, "The girl said that no one knew anything about me and I.. have no idea what she meant with that. That's when the boy came over and said that Alastair was looking impatient and that he hoped she wasn't wasting time. She left and he told me that the careers are recruiting. And that she wasn't the only one who was interested in me." He shook his head, "I don't know   _why_ though? I haven't even done anything yet! Never mind anything _good_." 

Bobby was staring at him and Sam shifted slightly in his seat.

"You stay away from them, ya hear me boy." Bobby said sternly, "They ask you to join 'em you say no. Sure, ya might piss 'em off a bit, but you'll die if ya join that group. No question."

Sam nodded, "Yes sir." He said quietly.

Bobby sighed and pointed to Sam's plate, "Good, now finish that. You've gotta be down there in 10 minutes."

Sam nodded and quickly finished his food. When both him and Becky were done, and Bobby had given them last minute instructions to not only focus on the weapons, the pair of tributes followed Alicia into the elevator which took them to bottom floor of the training centre. She ushered them through a door and they were in what looked like a waiting room. A lot of the other tributes were already there, and Becky pulled Sam over to two spare seats and pulled him to sit down. They waited for two more minutes in which the final four tributes arrived and were then ushered into the actual training room.

It was huge, and Sam gulped as he saw some of the more lethal looking weapons. It was unnerving to see everything that could kill him, and be stood with one of the people who most likely would. Of course he could be killed by the weather or starvation or some creation of the Game makers but Sam hoped he would be smart enough to at least _survive_. It also frustrated Sam that he was one of the smallest in the room and probably on the younger end as well. He could tell properly now they were stood on a circle, and there looked to be a lot of 16-18 year olds while there were only a few on the younger end. Which sucked because it just made him look weak, not that he wanted to look like a threat, but he didn't want to seem weak either.

The instructor had started giving them instructions but Sam was only half paying attention because while he had been flicking his eyes over the other tributes he'd found that Lucifer Morningstar was staring at him, again, and they were now having a stare off across the training centre. Sam frowned slightly, and Lucifer smirked in reply which just confused Sam more. What was up with this guy?

When the instructor had finished speaking Sam finally looked away, and Becky was smiling at him. They'd decided to split up and neither had really mentioned wanting an alliance which made things a lot easier in Sam's opinion. Sam didn't think he'd be able to kill her, but the chances are that he wouldn't have to. 

Sam thought for a second and looked around the room, he couldn't see Lucifer, but the rest of the careers were at the sword station and the sight made Sam feel a little sick. He saw that the plants section was empty and wandered over. The instructor looked happy to have someone there, and Sam smiled politely as she explained a few things and sat down to read a few booklets. He tried to memorise as much as possible, before deciding to move on. 

There was a station on building fires, but Sam knew that was just like putting a sign up showing exactly where he was to the other tributes. Deciding to leave that to if he had any spare time Sam looked around and noticed that the knife throwing station was empty, he walked over and picked one up, holding for a few seconds before walking over to one of the targets. He aimed and threw it, blinking a few times in shock as it hit the middle of the target. He picked up another and threw it at one of the smaller targets, laughing to himself as it hit the middle again. He walked over and pulled the knives off the targets and put them back on the stand. He was glad he had found something he seemed to be good at, but also remembered Bobby telling him not to show off any skills to the other tributes. 

He walked over the the ropes section, again listening to the instructor before being left on his own to trying tying the knots. He managed a few of the easier knots but was struggling with a more difficult one when suddenly he felt someone pressed up against his back and leaning over him, their arms reaching around and taking the knot from him and beginning to tie it.

Sam sat frozen for the few seconds it took from the knot first being taken from him to it being finished, and stayed completely still as it was handed back to him, and Lucifer whispered, "That'll work better now." In his ear before walking around and sitting crossed legged in front of Sam, echoing his position. 

"..Uh... thanks?" Sam said, staring at Lucifer in confusion.

"You're welcome, Sam." Lucifer replied quietly, then leaned forward and pulled the rope from Sam's hands again. He began to untie and then redo it as he talked, "You need to cross this part over here first before you make the loop or it won't work. You also need to pull it tighter." He said, showed him, then untied the rope and handed it back to Sam. 

Sam looked down at the rope and did it the way Lucifer had shown, making sure to pull it tight and looking back up to the other tribute. Lucifer smiled approvingly at him, "That's better." 

"...thanks." Sam said, and stared at Lucifer with narrowed eyes and Lucifer stared back with his big and wide and  _blue._

"You've been watching me." Sam accused, and Lucifer nodded.

"I have, you did very well on the knives Sam, I was impressed. Although, in all fairness, you've been watching me too." He said, and Sam bit his lip. 

"I didn't see you."

"I was up there." Lucifer said and nodded towards a bunch of nets and podiums in the corner of the room that stretched all the way to the high ceiling. "Can you climb?" He asked, and Sam nodded, "Good." Lucifer said, standing and holding out a hand so Sam could do the same. Sam hesitated before he took it. Maybe this was a bad idea, but those eyes had been haunting him for days, and he really did want to know what Lucifer wanted with him.

He followed the older tribute over to the station and watched in awe as Lucifer pulled himself gracefully up using the ropes and podiums until he was settled at the top, and staring down at  Sam with a raised eyebrow and challenging look. Sam sighed and began to pull himself up, not being half as graceful as Lucifer and taking twice as long, but eventually settling on the podium next to him. Sam turned his head to look at Lucifer but he was staring at the tributes below them.

"Do you pity them, Sam?" He asked quietly, and Sam frowned.

"I, uh.. yeah, I guess I do." Sam replied, feeling a little confused at the sudden question.

"Why?" Lucifer demanded, his voice still soft. 

Sam thought for a second, "Well.. they didn't ask for this. Apart from the careers, I guess. But most of them.. they don't want to do this."

"But they will." Lucifer replied, turning to look Sam straight in the eye. "They'll try to kill you, and if they get a chance they will. Most of them without hesitation." Lucifer stared at him and Sam felt that his eyes were locked to Lucifer's and he couldn't look away, "Why should they have your pity when most of them would kill you in a second if it meant their own life?"

"And you wouldn't? To defend yourself?" Sam asked quietly.

"Against you? No. Against the others? I would." Lucifer replied looking back down at the training room. "But I don't deserve your pity either, Sam."

Sam frowned in confusion, "Why me? What do you want with me?"

Lucifer looked back at Sam and the younger tribute narrowed his eyes as Lucifer sighed, "I don't know. You're.. different to the others."

Sam shook his head, "No.. I'm really not." He said, frowning again.

Lucifer smiled sadly, "I should leave you to carry on with your training, Sam."

"What.. that's it?" Sam asked, and Lucifer raised an eyebrow, "So..? Do you want an alliance or are you just going to keep stalking me?"

"Do you want an alliance?" Lucifer asked, and Sam froze.

"I.. I don't know." He admitted quietly and Lucifer smiled at him.

"Then get back to me. Lunch perhaps?"

Sam nodded, still a little shocked and Lucifer smiled genuinely and swung himself back down the ropes gracefully, giving Sam one last cocky but also warm smile before walking away to talk to the careers. Sam watched him for a few moments but Lucifer didn't look back. With a small sigh Sam turned and clumsily climbed down from the station.

For the rest of the moment he couldn't help but wonder what he'd gotten himself into by gaining Lucifer Morningstar's interest.


	5. Training - Day 1, part 2

Sam wasn't sure how much time passed between Lucifer walking away and lunch, but it felt like years and seconds at the same time.

He had no idea what he was going to say to Lucifer, or if he even wanted an alliance or not. 

He knew what Dean and their Dad would say. Sam doesn't even know who Lucifer is, never mind whether he can trust him or not. 

But he wanted to trust Lucifer.

He tried to push the tribute from his mind for the rest of the training session, but he couldn't stop the constant argument in his head on whether he should agree to an alliance or not.

Lucifer was strong, and obviously skilled, and if the alliance wasn't some sort of trick then he would be a really big help for Sam's chances of surviving. 

But on the other hand, it  _could_ be a trick, and even if it wasn't - they couldn't both win. One of them had to die, and Sam didn't want to die or form an attachment to Lucifer and then have to lose him. 

Although, in all honesty, Sam was pretty sure he'd already formed an attachment. 

The fact that he spent the whole morning thinking about Lucifer confirmed that thought. 

Sam was nervous as there was announcement that it was lunch, not feeling at all ready to give Lucifer an answer.

He made his way slowly to the room where they were all being ushered, his eyes widening at the amount of food on the tables. He looked around the room and swallowed as he saw Lucifer sat alone and staring at him. Sam walked over and Lucifer smiled softly, motioning for the younger tribute to sit down.

"Hello Sam." He said quietly, and Sam smiled back slightly.

"Hey." He said, moving to sit across from Lucifer.

There was a short silence and Sam looked down at the other tribute's plate. There were only two bread rolls on it and Sam frowned, "Not hungry?" He asked.

Lucifer smiled again and nodded, "I am." Sam frowned in confusion, but Lucifer continued before he could reply, "But you see Sam, this food isn't going to be available in the arena. I don't know about you, but I would rather not go from three full meals a day for two weeks to nothing but what I can find." 

Sam stared at Lucifer for a few seconds, before smiling and nodding, "That's a good point, I hadn't thought of that." 

Lucifer shrugged, but had a pleased smile on his face as Sam reached for a bread roll.

Sam looked down at the bread roll and picked at it. He felt awkward and could feel Lucifer's gaze on him but had no idea what to say.

He looked back up as Lucifer spoke, "I hope you understand, Sam," the older tribute started, "That I have no intention of forcing you into an alliance. You seem unsure and I can't say I blame you."

Sam bit his lip, "Are you?" He asked quietly, "Unsure?"

Lucifer smiled, as if Sam had asked exactly what Lucifer wanted him to. The younger tribute wan't sure if that unsettled him or not.

"No." Lucifer said, still smiling, "I'm not unsure."

Sam frowned, "But... you do realise that I could agree just to try and kill you?" He asked.

"Of course." Lucifer replied simply, "But I like to believe I am good judge of character."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked, not sure if he should be offended.

Lucifer smiled a little wider, leaning forwards slightly, "Don't look so worried, Sam." He said, "I simply meant that I can usually deduct whether someone will stab me in the back or not."

Sam opened his mouth to reply but Lucifer carried on talking.

"Take Ruby for instance. She's joined the carers because that makes her look like a threat, which she is of course, but... she won't hesitate to stick a knife in each of their backs the moment it suits her." The older tribute said, "As would any of the other careers. They've been trained to win. They'll do anything." Lucifer sighed, "Then you look at the two boys from three and five. They probably won't make a kill, and if either of them make it to the final ten it'll be their survival skills than anything else that will get them there. Most tributes will try, they might get in one kill, but they'll die anyway." Lucifer leaned closer to Sam as he continued, "It goes the same every year. I've watched as many as the games as I could, and there's always the same types of tributes."

Sam had been staring at Lucifer, not realising he was holding his breath, "Where is this going?" he asked.

Lucifer smiled, he seemed excited and Sam felt a little intimidated, "Let's be different." He said.

Sam frowned, "What do you mean?" 

"Let's be different. Let's show them that you don't need to be trained from the age of 5 to win. That you don't need luck. Work with me Sam, I know that we can do this." Lucifer said, the passion in his eyes making Sam wonder if there was something more to Lucifer's need to win the games than just his life.

Sam bit his lip for a moment, "But... even if we do... we can't both win." He said quietly, "One of us has to die. How do I know you won't just kill me?" 

Lucifer smiled,"You don't." He said, "Not completely. But I know what I'm doing, Sam. I can get you home."

Sam frowned, "What do you mean?" He asked, "Wouldn't you want to get home yourself?"

Lucifer smiled, but Sam saw something else. He seemed tired and sad. It confused Sam but he tried not to show it as Lucifer spoke.

"I'll explain to you at some point. I just need you to trust me." He said, "I know it's a lot to ask, and I won't hold it against you if you refuse, but all I ask if that you trust me."

Sam hesitated for a moment. He knew that the decision he was about to make could literally cause his death and he couldn't help but wonder why he was only fifteen and having to make such an important decision. He looked at Lucifer, whose lips were turned up ever so slightly in a smile Sam wasn't sure was inviting or sinister. He could say yes and Lucifer could kill him the minute they were alone in the arena. But the tribute could be telling the truth - Lucifer could be Sam's way home. Alone, Sam would probably be killed and forgotten. Together, Sam and Lucifer could make it to the final two. Sam didn't know what happen after that, but he knew that he had to a least try.

He nodded slowly, "Okay." He said.

Lucifer sat up straight and his face lit up.

"Thank you, Sam." He said 

Sam smiled tentatively, nodding and just hoping he hadn't made a mistake that was going to cost him his life.


	6. Training - Day 2, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns a little about Lucifer, but the tribute seems to be even more mysterious.

"The district four boy?" 

Sam nodded and bit his lip, not sure what Bobby was thinking by his mentor's face. He had grown to like Bobby, and he knew that if his mentor didn't think he should be Lucifer's ally Sam would struggle with trusting the tribute.

"I said I didn't know what his game was. Yer sure you can trust 'im?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know." He said quietly, "I think I can. If not I... I have to try, right?"

Bobby looked at Sam for a moment, eyes narrowed slightly, "This better not be a suicide mission, Sam. I though' you better than that."

Sam shook his head quickly, "No! No... I just... there's a high chance I'll die anyway, right?" He said, "He said that he can help me. So maybe he can and if he can then I might stand a better chance."

"He could stab you in the back, boy."

Sam nodded, "But isn't this whole thing about taking risks?" He asked, voice small.

Bobby smiled and reached to squeeze Sam's shoulder, "That's what I was waiting for." He said. 

Sam frowned, a little confused, "What?" he asked.

Bobby smiled, "District twelve kids usually don't know how to make their own choices. They think we're 'ere to dictate the whole games for 'em. Being able to decide for yerself is a good sign, Sam. Means you stand a better chance."

Sam smiled, "Thank you." He said quietly, only hoping Bobby was right and that he hadn't made the wrong decision.

Bobby nodded, "Now, we need to talk about yer private session with the Gamemakers."

Sam sighed quietly and nodded, he knew that they had to talk about it but he had been dreading the assessment since he had first arrived in the Capitol. 

"Don't we still we have two days?" He asked. 

Bobby nodded, "It don't hurt to be prepared, Sam." He said, "I know you said you were good with the throwing knives, but that itself ain't going to get you a high score." 

Sam nodded, looking at the floor, "What else do I need to do?" 

"Something impressive. Something that's going to make 'em look up and pay attention. You're the last tribute they're gonna see, Sam. You need to wake them up." Bobby replied, and Sam wished that his mentor hadn't just pointed out that the Gamemakers weren't going to care. It just added to the weight on his shoulders. "Have you found anything else?"

Sam shrugged, "I... I climbed a bit with Lucifer." He mumbled, not thinking that would be useful. 

Bobby thought for a moment before nodding, "Try throw a knife while you climb." He said.

Sam frowned, "But I thought you said not to in the training sessions?" He asked, confused at the contradicting advice.

"I did." Bobby said, "It's up to you now to decide if you do. I can't make all the decisions, Sam. You need to decide if yer going to be able to do it first time, or if you need to try first and risk letting the others see." 

Sam bit his lip and nodded, "Okay." He said quietly.

He knew Bobby had been right about not letting the others see his skills, but also knew that his mentor had a point about having a practice run. He would look stupid if he missed, the Gamemakers would laugh and he'd probably end up with a 3, which would definitely mean no sponsors. Would sponsors really be worth it? 

* * *

"It's up to you, Sam." Lucifer said, looking across the training room.

Sam sighed. They were sat on one of the higher platforms together and Sam had decided to ask Lucifer for his opinion on what Bobby had told him, though the way the older boy was watching the the other tributes was starting to annoy Sam.

"But I don't know." He said, frowning, "That's why I asked."

Lucifer finally looked back at Sam, eyes analyzing the latter as they did with everything and everyone.

"You should trust yourself." Lucifer said quietly after a moment. Sam had no idea what that had to do with anything and sighed as Lucifer looked back down at the other tributes.

He did the same, watching Kevin and Samandriel talk quietly as they painted their arms green and brown. It hurt him to watch, and he had to look away after a moment. He watched Gordon wrestle with one of the trainers and held his breath as the tribute looked like he could kill the smaller man, he watched Charlie doing an exercise that looked to be about plants. Whatever it was, she was going faster than Sam could keep up with. He watched Zachariah behead a dummy with a sword and smirk at Bela, who rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Ruby as she threw knives at a dummy. Sam swallowed, he knew he wasn't the only person who could throw knifes but, the way Ruby threw them made it look so casual. 

"Impressive, isn't it?" Lucifer asked quietly, as if he knew that Sam was watching Ruby. 

"Sorry, what?" Sam asked.

"Ruby." Lucifer said, not looking at Sam. "She did that a lot back in District Four." Sam was confused that Lucifer hadn't said 'home,' but didn't have time to interrupt. "Always with the knives." He smiled ruefully. 

"So... you trained as a career?" Sam asked quietly.

Lucifer smiled, "I didn't train. I went." He told Sam, "You had to go, if they thought you were capable of it. My adopted father thought I was." 

Sam frowned, not sure how much he could ask without overstepping boundaries, "You didn't want to?" He asked eventually.

Lucifer shook his head, "No. I went, my older brother made sure I went. But they couldn't make me pick up a sword or knife or spear. They couldn't force me to be like them." He said, looking back at Sam. "You're not like them."

Sam looked back at Lucifer, "I'm not from one of those Districts." He said quickly, "I wasn't-"

"That's not what I mean." Lucifer cut Sam off, seeming frustrated, "You're not like anyone. You're not scared." 

Sam frowned, "But... I am." He said, "Lucifer, what are you talking about?" 

"You pity them, you told me yourself. You looked away." Sam's eyes widened a little, but Lucifer carried on, "You looked away and you understand."

"Understand what?" Sam asked, leaning closer to Lucifer as the older tribute looked away, " _Lucifer_."

Lucifer closed his eyes, "I have to go." He said

Sam shook his head, "No..." He said, "You have to explain. You're confusing me." 

"I'm sorry." Lucifer said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sam." 

"Wait!" Sam said, but Lucifer had already started to climb down the ropes. Sam watched as he walked over to the careers, Alastair and Zachariah were scowling and Ruby and Bela didn't look happy either. Lucifer spoke to them for a moment, looking calm even as Zachariah got in his face. Sam wished he knew what they were saying, but could only watch as they spoke for a few minutes before Zachariah walked away angrily. Alastair moved over to the swords and Bela went to speak to the girl from District 10. Ruby stayed near Lucifer, moving close to him. Sam frowned and watched with narrowed eyes.He didn't like how she leaned to whisper in his ear, smiling up at him. Lucifer shook his head and turned to walk away, and Sam was about to follow when Ruby looked right at him and winked. She smiled and Sam couldn't help but feel afraid at her expression.

He climbed down as quickly as he could when she turned away and hurried over to Lucifer.

"What was that about?" He asked.

Lucifer turned to Sam, "I'll tell you later."

Sam frowned, "But-"

"Trust me." Lucifer interrupted, "I will tell you. But stay away from them, alright?" 

Sam frowned again but nodded slowly, he didn't want to push Lucifer away by asking questions that the older tribute obviously didn't want to answer but was confused and worried about what was happening. 

Lucifer looked at Sam for a moment, and like the previous day Sam saw something in the other boy. The cover Lucifer usually had over his emotions seemed to be down, and the way he looked at Sam reminded the younger tribute about the way Dean used to look at him if Sam was ill or hurt.

"Don't listen to them if they talk to you." Lucifer said quietly, "Avoid them if you can. I need to go talk to someone, but I promise I'll explain at lunch."

Sam looked at the older tribute, "Lucifer..." 

"Do you trust me, Sam?" Lucifer asked, "I need you to trust me."

Sam couldn't deny Lucifer his agreement with the way the boy looked at him, "I do..." He said.

Lucifer smiled gently and nodded, "Good." He said, "I'll see you at lunch, try not to waste time." 

He walked away and Sam couldn't bring himself to move.

What had he gotten himself into?

 


End file.
